


Свобода или любовь

by drum_heart



Series: Четыре года  любви бога Поэзии и вампира [3]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Britchell, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Psychology, Slash, mitchers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drum_heart/pseuds/drum_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Какого же было Андерсу впустить Митчелла в свою холостяцкую размеренную жизнь?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свобода или любовь

Андерс лежал в постели, отвернувшись к окну. Сон не шел к нему уже третий час, и все потому, что он думал. Думал, о чертовски красивом засранце с темными кудрявыми волосами и безумно прекрасными шоколадными глазами. Ему было хорошо с ним, у них отличный секс и даже разговоры по душам, которые Андерс позволял себе только в компании его брата Тая, рыбок, и какого-нибудь молчаливого гостиничного фикуса, да и то только на пьяную голову. Последняя привычка прицепилась к нему после семейного похода в кино на фильм «Леон». Ему очень понравился тогда герой Жана Рено, но он и предположить не мог, что в его жизни появится Матильда в лице Джона Митчелла. Сильный вампир оказался в глубине души неуверенным юношей.

Андерсу казалось, что Джон покорил его сердце с их самой первой встречи.  
Встретились два одиночества в этом бренном мире и не заметили, как влюбились. Сначала было знакомство, и их номера телефонов надежно закрепились в списке контактов друг у друга, потом они узнавали об их жизни. Джонсон усмехнулся, припоминая, как они буквально клещами вытягивали кусочки биографии, которыми не хотели делиться ни с кем, но Браги есть Браги, хоть Андерсу и в голову не могло прийти, что этот милый человек с сияющей улыбкой может оказаться вампиром. Но надо отдать должное и Митчеллу, который своим обаянием и этой самой улыбкой быстро втерся в доверие к Джонсону и узнал, эдак, бокале на десятом, что Джонсон очень любит своих братьев, даже Майка. А Андерс узнал о Митчелле, что тот работает санитаром в больнице. Он не поверил своим ушам! Такой обворожительный солнечный парень и работает, каким-то санитаром за копейки! Андерс поболтал с ним о психологии, дизайне и современном мире в целом. Обрадованный сменой темы, Митчелл с удовольствием отвечал на все вопросы. Он оказался очень умным, психологом да ещё и с задатками лидера.

Джонсон никогда не жалел, что в тот же вечер уговорил Митчелла устроиться в его агентство, а следующим утром подписал приказ о его приеме на работу. И в тот же день, когда он увидел этого парня в офисном костюме, который купил ему сам, его дружок откровенно встал на мужчину. Андерс был в замешательстве.  
Улыбка этого парня, глаза цвета темного шоколада, его кудри, изящные длинные пальцы, стройная фигура и бицепсы, просвечивающиеся сквозь светло-бежевую рубашку, которая как на зло, была расстегнута на верхние пуговицы, а коричневый галстук, который выбирали под цвет его глаз, был небрежно расслаблен – все это сводило Джонсона с ума!  
Поэтому, сославшись на головную боль, он сбежал домой, даже не дожидаясь обеда. В ту ночь, ему снился Митчелл. Они лежали в его постели, и этот парень ласкал его везде, где только можно. Наутро, сменив запачканное спермой белье, Джонсон понял, что с приходом этого парня в его жизнь, на гетеросексуальности можно ставить жирный крест. А через неделю он понял необходимость выбора: либо купить слюнявчик, либо соблазнить этого наивного, но невероятно притягательно ирландца.

Потребность в этом парне переросла в манию, которую не перебила даже вампирская сущность Митчелла. Наоборот, Андерс тогда понял, что абсолютно очарован его невинным взглядом шоколадных глаз. Во время их первого секса было много крови. Он сам смывал её с Митчелла, они стояли в ней, но Андерсу было плевать, потому, что он, наконец, заполучил его. Митчелл видел, как тот кончает из-за него и не отверг. Потом они изредка начали оставаться друг у друга на ночь, и тогда-то для Андерса начались проблемы.

Постепенно примирившись с его неожиданной ориентацией и осознав, что теперь не нужно скрывать свою сущность, Митчелл открылся полностью. Он был невыносимым романтиком, и разговоры по душам были для него далеко не на последнем месте. Но Андерс так не мог! Он привык к одиночеству, к жизни, которая принадлежит только ему и в которую регулярно вмешивается секс без обязательств.  
Зачем он согласился, чтобы Митчелл к нему переехал?  
Теперь этого парня было слишком много в его жизни: Митчелл дома, Митчелл в офисе, Митчелл в постели, в его голове, снах и мысли тоже о Митчелле!

Поначалу, он напоминал Андерсу Хелен. Только места в его жизни она занимала много, а Митчелл охватывал её почти всю! Но с другой стороны, Джон был умнее: он чувствовал, когда ему не рады.  
\- Ты только скажи, и я отстану, - как-то предложил он Джонсону, глядя щенячьим виноватым взглядом, от которого Андерсу стало стыдно.  
\- Как тебе такая хрень вообще в голову взбрела?  
Это все, что он смог тогда ответить, хотя в глубине душе был рад сообразительности парня. Только эта глубина предательски спряталась, когда Андерс осыпал любимого жгучими поцелуями и заверениями, что Митчелл никогда не докучал ему. Секс в ту ночь был особенно жарким и чувственным. И к радости, Андерса, Джон немного отстал от него. Как и раньше, Митчелл никогда не касался их отношений на работе и вел себя невероятно профессионально, а теперь и реже показывался на глаза. Он прекратил разговоры о личном и сокровенном Андерса, находя не менее занимательные нейтральный темы. А ночи стали наоборот жарче, будто он отрывался за все дневное платоническое воздержание. Вот только в последнее время, Митчелл все больше и больше стал флиртовать с клиентками, от чего Джонсону хотелось разложить его прямо на столе перед всеми и жестко трахнуть, заявив на него свои права.  
Неужели он ревнует? Этого ещё не хватало!

С каждым днем долгожданная командировка все больше и больше переставала быть желанной. Особенно сегодня, за тринадцать часов до вылета.  
Ему чаще и чаще снился Митчелл, ласкающий дам прямо на рабочем столе, и что странно эти голые женщины совсем Андерса не возбуждали, а лишь злили.

***

Утром, он передал последние указания Лиз и впервые самолично отнес их Джону. Прижав его к стене, он жадно впился в его губы.  
\- Лиз за перегородкой, - просияв, предупредил, Митчелл.  
\- И пусть, - выдохнул Андерс. – Ты, мой конспиратор, умудрился обустроиться абсолютно незаметно для всех.  
\- Как ты и хотел, - невинно прошептал Джон, и Андерсу снова стало стыдно.  
\- Ты первый, в кого я влюбился, - признался он, уткнувшись Митчеллу в грудь. – До тебя у меня были только одни более-менее отношения, да и те сводились к сексу. Мне трудно вот так взять и отдаться.  
Он боялся поднять голову, боялся встретиться с Джоном взглядом, ведь наверняка ему сейчас больно. Но вместо этого он почувствовал мягкий поцелуй в макушку.  
\- А ведь когда-то я себя считал самым закрытым человеком… точнее вампиром.  
\- Мы с тобой вдвоем нелюди, - засмеялся Андерс.

Митчелл фыркнул. Он уже привык к стремлению Андерса вывести его из тени существования: превосходная работа, постоянные вечеринки и невероятная помощь с контролем его жажды. Вот только Митчеллу начало казаться, что он лишь очередная игрушка Андерса, которой он наиграется и бросит – слишком яро он не пускал его в свое личное пространство. А Митчелл успел в него по-настоящему влюбиться и расставаться с блондином он не намерен. Позволив ему свободу, которую тот так жаждал, он приложил колоссальное усилие, чтобы заставить Джонсона ревновать его, и, судя по их сексу, старания приносили свои плоды.

\- Я не сержусь на тебя, - улыбнулся Митчелл, поднимая за подбородок его лицо к себе. – И буду ждать столько, сколько тебе потребуется.

Жаркий поцелуй на прощание и Джонсон бегом спускается вниз, где его ждет такси, которое увезет его в аэропорт, а там рукой подать до Лондона, где для их агентства могут открыться большие возможности, если Андерс хорошо презентует его, а он это умеет, как никто другой.  
Гостиничный номер, и полнейшая свобода! Никто не будет допытываться о самочувствии, лезть в душу. Он снова принадлежит сам себе. Вот только Митчелл уже успел стать для Джонсона его личной шизофренией.  
Андерс то и дело оглядывался на дверь, ожидая, что она откроется и войдет Джон, сияя улыбкой, и спросит, как прошел день. Что начнет рассказывать, как он скучал, ожидая взаимного ответа.  
Джонсон моргнул и снова уставился в бумаги.  
\- Мне нужно работать, - пробормотал Джонсон, но Митчелл не желал покидать его мысли. – Митчелл, Митчелл, Митчелл… Ты хуже Идун!  
Схватив телефон, он набрал его номер.

\- Соскучился? – засмеялся любимый голос на том конце провода.  
\- Ты наглый самоуверенный вампирюга, который украл меня у самого себя и не оставляешь нигде!  
В трубке послышался откровенный ржач.  
\- Я тоже тебя очень люблю, - немного успокоившись, ответил он, а у Андерса потеплело на душе. – Ты где?  
\- В номере.  
\- Пьян?  
\- Еще нет, дождусь окончания презентации.  
\- Удачи тебе на презентации, - пожелал Джон и повесил трубку.  
Блондин разочарованно посмотрел на мобильник. Он ожидал разговора подольше, хотел романтичного бреда Митчелла, расспросов о себе любимом, рассказать, как ему сейчас одиноко в этом пасмурном городе, и признаться, как сильно он хочет, чтобы Митчелл оказался рядом, сгреб его в объятия и бесконечно целовал, шепча всякие нежности на ухо. Но он был один, жалея, что у вампиров нет фотографий.

***

Он буквально вылетел из такси, трясущимися руками открывая дверь. Митчелл вышел на встречу.  
\- Выиграл? – поинтересовался он, но Андерс, скинув пальто, сгреб его в объятия, целуя.  
\- Ненасытный мой, - вздохнул Митчелл, расстегивая его брюки, но Джонсон его остановил.  
Митчелл непонимающе посмотрел на него. Андерс вдохнул полной грудью и, глядя любимому в глаза, молвил:  
\- Прости, что я был таким мудаком. Я жутко соскучился по тебе и уже плевать на эту долбанную холостяцкую жизнь, делай с ней, что хочешь. И… я люблю тебя!  
Вампир стоял, ошарашено глядя на него, не в состоянии поверить в то, что сейчас произошло, не находя, что ответить. Поэтому он просто обнял его, обхватил ладонью затылок, притягивая к себе для чувственного поцелуя, в который он вложил все: свою любовь, счастье, горечь разлуки и страсть. Снова потянувшись к ширинке, он беспрепятственно расстегнул её, стаскивая брюки с любимого вместе с бельем, пока Андерс снимал футболку. Брюки упали на пол, и Джонсон переступив, выбрался из них, заодно сбрасывая ботинки. Обвив брюнета за шею, он позволил отнести себя в спальню, проводя дорожку поцелуев от виска до подбородка, впиваясь в губы, из-за чего Митчеллу пришлось остановиться прямо на лестничном пролете, прижав любимого к стене, а Андерс тем временем развязал на вампире халат и поцеловал взасос. Митчелл рыкнул и Джонсон отстранился.  
\- Не кусайся, - велел Браги, обвив талию вампира ногами.  
\- Я не дотерплю, - прошептал Джон, хищно глядя Андерсу в глаза.  
\- И где же твоя романтика? – ухмыльнулся Андерс. – Но я готов.  
Достав из кармана тюбик смазки, которые у них были распиханы по всем углам их дома, брюнет быстро смазал пальцы и начал растягивать блондина, одновременно осыпая поцелуями все, до чего мог дотянуться. Лицо, плечи, шея, грудь – ничего не осталось без внимания.  
Андерс застонал, почувствовав пальцы любимого глубоко внутри себя, и попытался насадиться ещё глубже.  
\- Готов, - удовлетворенно прошептал Митчелл и слегка надавил ему на простату, вызвав из груди того почти животный рев. Быстро стянув штаны до колен, он смазал свой член и одним толчком вошел, от чего Андерс запрокинул голову от удовольствия.  
Как же приятно целовать пульсирующую венку на его шее, даже зная, что нельзя укусить. Невзирая на запрет Джонсона, Митчелл оставляет глубокий засос, который завтра придется прятать под воротом свитера, но блондин лишь подставляется под ласки, шепча в исступлении его имя, прося двигаться сильнее и глубже. Митчелл врывается в его разгоряченное податливое тело со всей мощью, протискивая между их телами ладонь, поглаживая член Джонсона. А тот стонет, вцепившись в его волосы, изредка приникая к его губам в требовательном глубоком поцелуе. Ещё один толчок, удачно скользнувший по простате, и Андерс заходиться в крике и оргазменных конвульсиях, изливаясь между их телами. Ещё пара толчков и Митчелл следует за ним.  
\- А я всего лишь хотел предложить поужинать при свечах и поболтать о моей родне, - усмехнулся Джонсон, едва придя в себя.  
\- Ещё не вечер, - радостно улыбнулся Джон и сладко поцеловал его в губы. – Но я не заставляю тебе переступать через себя. Просто позволь быть частью твоей жизни.  
\- Самой большой и важной, - кивнул Андерс, серьезно глядя любимому в глаза. 


End file.
